


Truest Love

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Chapter 1 - That's so Raven: Chelsea is in love with Raven and is jealous of Devon but when Chelsea gets asked out on a date it's Raven's turn to be jealous.Chapter 2 - Raven's Home: Raven and Chelsea now married for years have a family of their own, their son Booker, Daughter Nia and their youngest Levi.
Relationships: Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the next chelsea/raven story
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Jealousy was a new experience for Chelsea Daniels as she watched Raven and Devon by the lockers. Chelsea simply forced a smile but Eddie saw through it, he was the only one who knew about her feelings for Raven. Since Devon and Raven got together, Chelsea has tried her best to avoid her best friend. Even so far as to hide away in her bedroom and fake being sick, of course she couldn’t hide the truth from her mother.

Standing at her locker wearing jeans, red button down shirt, boots and her jacker Chelsea heard the sound of Raven laughing coming in her direction. Forcing a smile Chelsea turned to Devon and Raven “Hey Rae” Chelsea greeted as she turned to her best friend. Raven looked at Chelsea concerned “Hey Chels, you okay?” She asked “I called round yours yesterday to check on you and your mother said you were ill” Raven said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine, just a stomach virus” Chelsea replied as she looked back into her locker, grabbing her books from inside and stuffing them into her bag.

“Oh okay” Raven replied though she could feel something was off about her best friend “So, you meeting Eddie, Devon and me at the Chill Grill?” she asked.

Chelsea went to respond by Eddie arrived just in time to save the day “Hey Rae, I’m sorry but I won’t be able to meet you and Devon and the Chill Grill, Chelsea’s mother asked me to help her and Chelsea move some furniture” he said.

“Oh, well okay” Raven replied, spotting the appreciative smile Chelsea sent Eddie’s way and soon Raven and Devon were on their way leaving Eddie and Chelsea behind. Looking over at Eddie; Chelsea smiled to him and placed a hand on his shoulder “Thanks Eddie” she said.

“Girl, you know I have your back” Eddie replied as before his eyes landed on the new student “She is fine” he said as he tilted his head to the side and watched as she bent over to tie up her shoelace. Chelsea had her eyes on the new student’s butt in those tight pants before looking at Eddie with a nod of her head, silently agreeing with him before they headed off to class.

Raven on the other hand wasn’t convinced, she knew something was up.

** Baxter house: **

Raven was sitting on the couch alone with her thoughts, her father was at the Chill Grill and Corey was upstairs doing his homework. She had intended on meeting with Devon at the Chill Grill but she changed plans and told him she was unable to meet him. Chelsea’s behaviour had her worried; was Chelsea upset with her? Was she feeling that Raven was neglecting their friendship?

As she sat there wondering to herself what was wrong with Chelsea, Raven’s attention was drawn to her mother who had just walked in from the kitchen. Looking at her daughter, Tanya sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder “So, how are things with Devon?” she asked with a beaming smile.

Raven though didn’t return the smile but instead the frown remained “Mama, have you noticed anything different with Chelsea lately?” Raven asked. Tilting her head to the side looking curious Tanya looked at her daughter “Why do you ask?” she replied before she thought about it “Come to think about it, I’ve not seen her around much lately” she said.

“Ever since Devon and I got together, she has been pulling away from me” Raven explained as she brushed her hair from her face “I don’t know what to do Mama” Raven said “Chels and Eddie were supposed to be meeting Devon and me at the Chill Grill but Eddie lied to me and told me that he and Chels had other plans.

An idea occurred to Tanya “Have you… considered that maybe Chelsea is jealous?” she asked.

Raven was about to respond when she was pulled into a vision;

_Chelsea was standing outside her house wearing a red dress, her hair tied back in a pony tail and she was wearing make-up. Looking around at her date Chelsea smiled, her cheeks warming as she ran her fingers through her own hair “I really enjoyed myself tonight” she said. Soon her date came into view, revealing it to be the new student who had transferred to their school from Jefferson._

_“I really enjoyed myself too, I hope I took your mind off Raven” The New student answered as she stood there, wearing a black dress and her golden blonde hair flowing gracefully down over her shoulders. Chelsea smiled as she gazed at her date before she closed the gap, her lips connecting to the blonde’s._

_The kiss had started off as sweet and gentle, their lips caressing one another as the blonde’s tongue coaxed Chelsea’s tongue out to play. Soon the kiss began more ardent, their tongues battling for dominance as Chelsea’s hands threaded through the blonde’s hair. Collapsing against the door Chelsea and the Blonde’s tongue continued their passionate battle as Chelsea gripped the blonde hair tight._

_Soon the door opened and the 2 collapsed inside, Chelsea’s mother giggling as Chelsea and the Blonde broke down into a giggling fit._

Pulled out of her vision Raven was left in shock as she sat there “Oh snap!” Raven whispered harshly as she jumped to her feet. Tanya looked at her confused as she remained on the couch, watching her daughter who was now pacing “What did you sea?” Tanya asked.

“Chelsea was on a date, with the new student who just transferred from Jefferson” Raven explained “Chels is into women” she revealed.

“Does that bother you?” Tanya asked as she looked at her daughter, wondering if it bothered her daughter that Chelsea was into dating women.

“Of course not, I’m just hurt that she didn’t tell me” Raven replied as she collapsed onto the couch.

Why didn’t Chelsea tell her?

** School: **

After saying good morning to Devon; Raven went looking for Chelsea by their lockers only to find Chelsea was talking to the new student. Raven didn’t know much about except that her name was Karen and that she had transferred from Jefferson. Watching the pair subtly for a moment, Raven watched as Chelsea let out a cute giggle as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Karen smiled as she gazed at Chelsea before she pulled away “So, 7pm tomorrow?” she asked as she slowly stepped back from Chelsea, not breaking eye contact with her.

“I will look forward to it” Chelsea replied as she watched Karen walking backwards away from her, spinning around Karen bounced away with a beaming smile.

Watching Karen leave, Chelsea returned her attention to her locker and Raven watched silently. She didn’t know why but seeing Chelsea and Karen together felt like getting punched repeatedly in the stomach. Why did it feel this way?

Shaking her head Raven smiled and bounced over to Chelsea “Hey Chels” Raven greeted as she opened her locker.

“Hey Rae” Chelsea greeted with a smile as she grabbed her books from her locker, she could see a difference in Raven’s posture and she became worried “You okay?” she asked.

Raven stood there with her books before looking at Chelsea “I had a vision” she revealed “Last night” Chelsea swallowed nervously wondering if Raven had seen something bad, did Raven know about her feelings for her? “Chelsea, why didn’t you tell me you are into women?” she asked.

“What did you see?” Chelsea asked, after so many incidences where Raven had visions in the past, Chelsea had learned to be cautious.

“I saw you, on a date with Karen” Raven revealed as she hugged her books tight to her chest “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, repeating her question.

Chelsea sighed, relieved that Raven didn’t know about her feelings but only knew that she was bisexual “I was afraid, I didn’t want to lose you Rae”.

“Girl please, I am not going anywhere” Raven assured as she pulled Chelsea into her arms and hugged her tight.

Sinking into her best friend’s embrace, Chelsea closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Her secret was safe… for now.

_Raven watched as Chelsea pulled away before walking off to class._

Smiling to herself Raven closed her locker when she was pulled in for another vision.

_Chelsea was in tears, her dress ripped and her hair a wild mess “I never wanted to be with her though Raven, I wanted to be with you… I’m in love with you!” Chelsea shouted before breaking down into tears. Raven stood in front of her wearing a waiters outfit, a wig and a black fluffy moustache_

_“Oh Chels” Raven choked on a sob as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Chelsea tight, their foreheads touching as Raven closed her eyes “I love you too, I always have” she whispered before sealing their lips together. Chelsea moaned as she wrapped her arms around Raven’s shoulders, gripping the dark hair of her best friend before they collapsed against the wall of Chelsea’s house._

Raven snapped out of her vision confused.

She was not in love with Chelsea… was she?

** Baxter house: **

Raven was in her bedroom, she was looking at pictures of herself and Chelsea together over the years and she began to wonder about her visions. Chelsea was in love with her? Raven couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe Chelsea was in love with her. It surely wasn’t possible, was it?

Raven groaned to herself as she sat there alone before Tanya walked up the stairs and into her room. “Hey honey” she greeted her daughter, handing her a glass of orange juice. Raven smiled at her as she politely took the glass “Thank you mama” she said in appreciation before setting the glass aside. Tanya sat down on the edge of the bed before looking at her daughter “So, did you talk to Chelsea?” she asked.

Nodding her head as she returned her gaze to her mother “I did, but I had another vision” Raven revealed before she explained the vision in full detail to her mother. Listening carefully to her daughter talking about her visions Tanya didn’t look at all surprised by the fact Chelsea was in love with Raven. Raven continued to explain before she fell silent and Tanya sat there with a nod of her head understanding.

“You don’t seem surprised by the fact Chelsea is in love with me?” Raven observed her mother’s reaction.

“I’m not surprised” Tanya answered “I kind of suspected it” she admitted “When you told me about the vision yesterday” she admitted before focusing her attention on Raven “Question is though… how do you feel about Chelsea?” she asked.

Shrugging her shoulders as she looked at her mother, Raven got to her feet “I just don’t know” she answered as she paced the bedroom.

Watching her daughter for a moment Tanya patted the spot on the bed beside her “Raven, sweetheart sit down for a moment” she instructed. Looking at her mother confused for a moment, Raven shrugged her shoulders before sitting down beside her mother. Tanya watched her daughter for a moment “Raven, close your eyes” she instructed. Raven looked at her mother suspiciously for a moment but she knew she could trust her, closing her eyes Raven sat there in silence.

“Honey, I want you to imagine a life without Devon in it” Tanya instructed.

Looking at her mother confused, Raven tilted her head to the side “Why?” she asked.

“I want you to imagine, Imagine if Chelsea or Devon was leaving forever tomorrow” Tanya instructed “How would their loss from your life make you feel?” she asked.

Raven looked unsure but nodded her head before closing her eyes, focusing on what it would feel like if Devon was gone from her life tomorrow. As she sat there and closed her eyes, Raven began to imagine what life would be like and it was painful. Saying goodbye to Devon would be the most painful thing she had ever felt in her life but she would cope, Chelsea would be there for her and holding her through that pain.

Chelsea was Raven’s rock and vice versa, Raven wouldn’t exist without Chelsea in her life. Soon Raven began to think about what life would be like if Chelsea was gone from her life tomorrow. What it would be like if Raven had to say goodbye to Chelsea forever and what she felt was worse that the pain of imagining Devon’s loss. It felt like Raven had been emptied and made hollow, her heart stopped beating and she couldn’t breath.

Snapping out of it Raven looked to her mother as realization dawned on her.

She was in love with Chelsea.

Kissing her mother’s cheek Raven lept out of bed and ran for the door.

Chelsea was on a date, Raven had to get there fast.

But first, she had to go and see Devon.

He deserved the truth.

** That night: **

Chelsea’s date was a disaster and it was all because of Raven who had disguised herself as a waiter with a moustache and spoke with a Mexican accent. The date had fallen apart with Raven ‘accidently’ dumping soda on Karen and deliberately made Karen angry to the point Karen threw a plate of food at her. Raven in turned ducked down low and Chelsea got hit by the food instead and the date fell apart.

By the end of it Chelsea returned home with Raven and Karen went home, Raven was worried that Chelsea hated her. Chelsea hadn’t said a single word for the whole journey back to Chelsea’s house. Arriving outside Chelsea’s house, Chelsea got out of the car and Chelsea thanked Victor and Tanya for picking them up. Raven sat there for a moment ashamed but Tanya and Victor looked at her before urging her to go after Chelsea.

Smiling knowing her parents accepted her being bisexual, Raven climbed out of the car and jogged to catch up with Chelsea who was a mess “Chels, wait” Raven called out. Chelsea turned around to face her and Raven came to a sudden halt, looking into Chelsea’s eyes as the redhead looked close to crying “Look Chels, I need to explain” Raven said.

“Explain what, why you ruined my date” Chelsea replied though a little more harshly than she intended. Seeing Raven flinch broke Chelsea’s heart and she quickly apologized “I’m sorry Rae, I just don’t understand” she answered.

“Chels, I am sorry I caused a scene but I didn’t want to lose you” Raven replied “I couldn’t let you fall in love with her" she said.

“I never wanted to be with her though Raven, I wanted to be with you… I’m in love with you!” Chelsea shouted before breaking down into tears, just like Raven had seen in her vision.

“Oh Chels” Raven choked on a sob as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Chelsea tight, their foreheads touching as Raven closed her eyes “I love you too, I always have” she whispered before sealing their lips together. Chelsea moaned as she wrapped her arms around Raven’s shoulders, gripping the dark hair of her best friend before they collapsed against the wall of Chelsea’s house.

Soon Chelsea broke the kiss and giggled causing Raven to look confused “What’s wrong?” she asked as she tilted her head to the side. Chelsea motioned to Raven’s upper lip before gently pulling the moustache off and tossing it aside. Raven smiled as she closed the gap again, kissing Chelsea again more passionately as Chelsea’s arms snaked around her shoulders.

Threading her fingers through Raven’s hair, Chelsea parted her lips to allow Raven’s tongue into her mouth but before her tongue could meet Raven’s the door flew open and both Raven and Chelsea fell inside. Chelsea’s mother stood over the couple who now lay tangled together and giggling, their cheeks hot as they realized Chelsea’s mother had caught them.

Untangling themselves from one another, Chelsea and Raven leapt to their feet and giggled as Chelsea’s mother smiled happily before hugging the 2 girls tight.

There would need to be ground rules but Chelsea’s mom was happy.

Because she knew Raven would never do anything to harm Chelsea.

But still… she had to lay down the rules.

As would Tanya and Victor when they get Raven home.

For now though, they would let Chelsea and Raven have their moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's home; Married life of Raven and Chelsea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the 2nd part of the story. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

** Year’s later: **

“Booker, Nia… Levi, it’s time to get up” Raven called as she stepped out of the bedroom and made her way into the kitchen just as Chelsea came home from her morning jog. Walking over to the kitchen, Chelsea wrapped her arms around Raven and pressed her lips to her wife’s cheek. Raven purred as she tilted her head to the side to give her wife better access to her neck “You missed” she whispered earning a pat on her ass from Chelsea.

“What time are Victor and Tanya coming over today?” Chelsea asked as she grabbed the bread off the side and joined her wife, making the kids their packed lunches for school. Raven looked at her watch before looking at her wife “About 6 hours” she said as she moved to the fridge and grabbed some drinks for the kids.

Raven and Chelsea had been together since that night of Chelsea’s disastrous date with Karen. Of course there were times when their relationship had become strained, such as the time Chelsea saw Raven kissing Devon which had been a giant misunderstanding. Devon had kissed Raven and she pushed him away before slapping him but Chelsea had only seen the kiss and didn’t see the beginning or the end.

It took time but eventually Eddie and Cory managed to straighten everything up and then there was Jennifer. Jennifer was Chelsea’s old friend that Raven didn’t like at all, she hated that Jennifer and Chelsea was so close and even suspected that Jennifer wanted Chelsea. Of course Chelsea just thought Raven was being jealous until Jennifer planted one hell of a kiss on her lips and professed her love.

Chelsea was mortified and she had told Raven what had happened, angry that Jennifer kissed her girlfriend Raven paid Jennifer a visit. Jennifer was never seen again, she had moved away with her family and never returned to the camp. Chelsea missed her best friend but she was also mortified that she didn’t listen to Raven and forever apologized to her.

Prom was the most difficult time for the couple, the school refused to accept both girls to attend prom as the other’s date. Because of some of the chaperones who were highly against same sex relationships and had caused trouble for the principle. Both Girls were unable to attend their prom but Raven had decided that she wasn’t going to let Chelsea’s and her night get ruined.

So with the help of Cory, Eddie, Victor, Tanya and Chelsea’s mother; Raven had a surprise awaiting for Chelsea. They had done up the garden with beautiful lights, a picnic basket with some food Victor had prepared for his daughter and Chelsea and some romantic music with some personal choices for Raven to shake her booty too. Chelsea loved what Raven had done for their prom and made out under the stars.

Their first time though, well their first official first time in sleeping together or making love was during Raven’s business trip with her boss. Raven had managed to invite Chelsea along with her to stay at the Tipton Hotel, of course Raven had trouble working her and a whole lot of trouble followed. But eventually she had managed to get it done with the help of Chelsea and the twins.

That night Chelsea and Raven made love for the first time.

Like any couple though Raven and Chelsea had their ups and down but eventually they got through it together. Eventually getting married and moving in together, Raven a designer and Chelsea an inventor of the Schmop making a fortune. Raven kissed Chelsea on the cheek before making her way into the living room and calling out “Kids, get you’re butts out of bed, don’t make mama come in there”

Booker was the first to run out followed by Levi, Nia called out “2 seconds mom” from her bedroom. Booker and Levi shared a look and snickered before Booker spoke up “She’s trying to look her best for a boy at school” she revealed. Chelsea and Raven shared a smile before Chelsea handed the paper bags to Booker and Levi “Here you go” she said. Booker smiled as he hugged both Chelsea and Raven “Thanks mom’s” he said before he turned and backed away to give Levi a chance.

Nia came rushing out and hugged her both her mom’s tight before she made her way out with Booker and Levi. Chelsea leaned into her wife’s side as Raven wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pressing her lips against the redhead’s lips. After a moment Raven winced as she looked to her wife “Yeah, you’re going to need to pick up the kids from school today” she said.

Looking over at her wife, Chelsea turned and wrapped her arms over Raven’s shoulders. Threading her fingers through her wife’s hair, Chelsea looked into her wife’s eyes before asking “What did you do?” she asked.

Raven pouted as she looked down “I’ve been asked to stay away for 2 weeks, that whole incident with assaulting the gym teacher” she admitted causing Chelsea to giggle at her wife before nodding her head.

“Okay, I’ll pick up the kids” Chelsea answered before taking her wife’s hands and with a lustful smirk she pulled Raven towards the bedroom “Now, we have 6 hours” Chelsea purred as she pulled Raven into the bedroom.

Raven kicked the bedroom door shut and made short work of Chelsea’s clothes, tearing them off before pushing Chelsea onto their bed. Chelsea screamed her wife’s name as Raven made her climax 3 times before Chelsea took control and had her way with her wife. By the end of it both Raven and Chelsea were both so exhausted that they had passed out in each other’s arms.

Neither Raven nor Chelsea knew that their son Booker was psychic like Raven was and the kids had no idea that their mother Raven was psychic either. Raven and Chelsea was happily married for years and today Victor and Tanya were coming to visit to see their grandchildren, their daughter and daughter-in-law.

Victor had long since closed down the Chill Grill and had retired to spend time with his wife and their grandchildren. Raven picked up her parents from the airport and brought them to the apartment whilst Chelsea picked up the kids from school. The kids launched into the arms of their grandparents whilst Chelsea sank into her wife’s arms and watched happily as the kids hugged their grandparents.

Looking at her wife and brushing her hair from her face, Raven leaned in and pressed her lips against her wife’s. Moaning into the kiss Chelsea’s lips moved against Raven’s before they pulled apart and they got to work on making dinner. Victor helped of course with the preparation as Tanya sat the kids down and told them of the prom that Raven and Chelsea had.

Hearing Tanya tell the kids that story made Chelsea cry as Raven pulled her wife into her arms and kissed her neck. Chelsea snuggled into her embrace before turning to face her wife “I love you Raven” she whispered.

“I love you too Chels” Raven whispered in return before closing the gap and kissing Chelsea.

** 5 Months later: **

Raven was awakened by Chelsea’s retching and heaving in the bathroom, kicking the blanket off Raven moved to the door and knocked on it “Chels, baby you okay?” she asked concerned. The only response was Chelsea heaving and retching violently into the toilet bowl so Raven waited outside the bathroom for Chelsea to finished. After some time of silence soon the toilet flushed, and Chelsea opened the door and held up the pee stick.

Chelsea’s was beaming like a madwoman as she looked at her wife “It worked” she revealed, talking about the procedure they undertook some time ago after discussing more children. It had taken sometime but eventually Raven decided that Chelsea would carry their next child. Still not forgetting the pain and the stress of giving Birth to the twins and the stress that followed because Booker’s complications.

Wrapping her arms around Raven, Chelsea squealed in joy as Raven lifted her up and span her around. Their laughter filling the apartment awakening Booker, Nia and Levi who shared a look and smiled. Both Raven and Chelsea had discussed it with the kids before undergoing the procedure and the kids were excited about having another brother or a sister.

Of course Raven and Chelsea had a shock afterwards, when they discovered that Chelsea was pregnant with not 1 child.

But Twins.

Yep, they were in trouble now and neither Chelsea nor Raven could stop grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
